


The Master Stitches

by AimlesslyAinley



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, cross stitch, dumb jokes I make, inside the Masters TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimlesslyAinley/pseuds/AimlesslyAinley
Summary: While brainstorming for a new cross stitch idea, I came up with one that simply says "Call me Master" on it, with a simple sort of background.And my tired brain took this, and was like, "Disapproving mom Doctor." and typed this whole dang thing out and sent it to my friends before I took a nap





	The Master Stitches

The Doctor notices the framed stitch, clinging to the wall of the Masters TARDIS. He wasn't exactly a willing passenger this time, but live or die situations create odd allies. He stares at the delicate looking project,   
"call me Master." He whispers, crossing his arms with a frown creeping across his face.   
In between pressing buttons, the Master looks at the Doctor, noticing the stillness in the room. After a moment he realizes that the other Time Lord was fixated on the cross stitch the Master was secretly attached to.   
"Can we please continue on with our jobs? The TARDIS is strong enough to withstand a large blast, but not a whole planet going up." The Master darts his gaze back to the controls, pushing buttons, turning knobs and moving slides. The Doctor, almost snapping out of a trance, chuckles to himself, moving to the opposite side of the Master, feeding information into the ship.   
"Just promise me that you'll never make fun of my title again; you've gained quite the complex from yours." The Doctor laughs to himself, feeling like a young man at the academy with his childhood friend. The Master grumbles to himself, something about the Doctor being too smarmy for his own good.


End file.
